Kittypets/Roleplay
This is the page where all Kittypets roleplay Archives: 1, 2 Archie twitched his tail impatiently at Louis. "Just stay here, then, my housefolk won't mind," he grumbled reluctantly. --The Ash Falls Down 01:21, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Autumn watched Cardinalblaze. "Hey, you're one of those forest-folk!"Silverstar 01:22, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Louis nodded gratefully. "Thanks," Thunderheart 02:18, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Archie, twitched his tail at Louis, as he went through the cat-flap, which was nearby. --The Ash Falls Down 02:20, April 15, 2015 (UTC) (Wow, flip me, just remembered Biscuit) Biscuit glanced outside his home, spotting Cardinalblaze. He pricked his ears and meowed steadly to be let out. After he was let out, he ran towards the unknown shecat, stopping a few tail-lengths away. "A-are you okay?!?" he murmured unsteadily. I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 09:59, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Rosetta's fur lifted, as she wondered why Burnet was taking so long to come back. --The Ash Falls Down 19:49, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Burnet jumped on to the fence. "Sorry I was gone for so long."she panted."I got attacked by a rouge, and Neptune had to save me." How can Billy be a Storm? Leafstar, you have some work to do... 20:33, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Rosetta sighed with relief, thankful that Burnet had returned. "At least you're back," she sighed with relief. "The kits were starting to worry about you." --The Ash Falls Down 20:37, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar gazed down at the ground sadly, flattening his ears. Will I ever find her? ''He looked everywhere, and saw and smelled her scent nearby. Suddenly, looking into a lush, deep part of the forest, splotches of orange and white appeared. He was at FlameClan's border. "Cardinalblaze!" He croaked, his voice deep and rough. Flamestar22 23:41, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Archie came into his housefolk's nest, and then started to groom his fur. --The Ash Falls Down 00:05, April 16, 2015 (UTC) "Who's there?!?" Biscuit hissed. "Show yourself!" His fur bristled slightly, but he lifted one buff tabby paw and licked it slightly. "Come on, just show yourself!" (He's near Cardinalblaze btw) I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 10:22, April 16, 2015 (UTC) "They weren't any trouble, were they?"Burnet asked. How can Billy be a Storm? Leafstar, you have some work to do... 10:31, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar stood his ground, growling fiercly as a Kittypet spoke. "Halt!" He ordered. "No Kittypet will come near my mate!" With a launch, he shot forward, his forepaw sticking straight in the air. He jumped at Biscuit, giving him a small scar on his flank to land beside Cardinalblaze. "I've.. Finally found you.. After all these moons!" Flamestar22 20:05, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Rosetta shook her head. --The Ash Falls Down 21:15, April 16, 2015 (UTC) (IDEA - Biscuit recognizes Birchstar!) "What was that for?!?" Biscuit hissed. "All I was doing was asking how she was!" He licked his scratch steadily. "You don't have to give me a deep scratch to just speak with your ''mate," he growled calmly. "Can't we do this without fighting, Birchtail?" He gazed at the tom with recognition in his eyes. Yes, I've been watching you all, now answer me, Birchtail. Isn't this the very famous Cardinalblaze? I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 21:31, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Archie finished grooming himself, and then he trotted off to his basket, his tail sticking up like a twig. --The Ash Falls Down 21:34, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze stood strongly beside her mate, despite the faint pain in her swollen belly, her fur brislting slightly. "Good to see you again, beloved." She murmured, nuzzling the leader without taking her sharp blue gaze off of Biscuit. "He had every right to defend me, I'm his mate who he hasn't seen in about three moons, for StarClan's sake! Besides, you were bristling and acting in an unfriendly manner." She paused before hesitantly adding. "And since I'm expecting his kits, he has an even greater right to be protectful."Silverstar 23:43, April 16, 2015 (UTC) "I thought he was a rogue," Biscuit sighed. "I-I didn't know-" He paused, stifling a hiss. "I didn't know he was your mate, Cardinalblaze." I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 23:59, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze looked unamused, being pregnant 'n all. "Uh-huh. It just hasn't been the biggest news lately, Birchstar's mate going missing and all."Silverstar 00:02, April 17, 2015 (UTC) "Are you even wondering how I know you?" Biiscuit lowered his head. "I have seen you forest cats." Never again will I disrespect the Clan cats... "I've got as much right to care as Birch…star, was it? I have as much right to care about unknown cats as anyone." He turned his head toward Birchstar. "Congrats on becoming leader." I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 00:18, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze flattened her ears slightly, not very pleased with this kittypet's slight affection. "You have no business with me, I can care for myself." The she-cat growled, getting close to having her kits. She shuffled her paws impatiently.Silverstar 00:22, April 17, 2015 (UTC) "I've got a right to care on my own." Biscuit's eyes widened suddenly. "Umm, are you okay? I think those kits of yours are coming..." The buff tabby turned from the couple and leaped up onto his fence. "Fine then, if you don't need me, I'll best be leaving!" He took one last glance at the two forest cats. "Don't be looking for me anywhere." He leaped down into the forest, diving into the forest before a response came from the couple. I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 00:33, April 17, 2015 (UTC) "Don't talk to my mate like you know her," Snarled Birchstar, his eyes glowing defensively. "I'm glad I've finally found you," Purred Birchstar, wrapping his tail around his mate. "Now, let's get back to Camp.. They will all be suprised to see the both of us." Flamestar22 20:38, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Archie went into his basket, and fell asleep. --The Ash Falls Down 21:05, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Martin got up. "Hello world," he purred loudly. Thunderheart 21:01, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Rosetta waited for Burnet to reply. --The Ash Falls Down 05:42, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Martin walked out of his twoleg nest and jumped clumsily onto his fence. He meowed loudly to see if any friends would come. ----Louis said goodbye to Archie and made for his own home. He found it easily. Thunderheart 14:08, April 24, 2015 (UTC) "Good."Burnet replied. "Did you have fun?"she asked Cinder. "Yes!"the little cat sqeaked. Burnet stared at her. "When did she learn to talk?"she asked. Tigerstar There's more to me than meets the eye 14:17, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Rosetta shrugged. --The Ash Falls Down 20:37, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Ethel snarled as she limped towards her house, Robin already sprinting in front of her. Mouse-brain, ''she thought, her claws kneading into the ground. "Come on, slow poke!" Robin called, whirling around only to tumble and trip over his paws. Flamestar22 00:14, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Archie opened one blue eyes, awakening from his sleep. --The Ash Falls Down 00:34, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Louis, hearing a familiar mew, bounded to where it came from. He then saw a familiar she-cat. "Hello," he meowed. Flamekit walked up to him. "Hi. I forgot, what's your name? Mine's Flamekit," Flamekit mewed. Louis sat down. "Louis, but surely you didn't just come here for my name?" Louis purred. He liked this she-cat! "No, I came for company. My mother is taking favorites, and my stupid brother's being stupid, like usual," Flamekit muttered. Thunderheart 00:34, May 5, 2015 (UTC) (OMSA) "Don't be such a toy," Ethel responded rudely, limping over to her bed before shutting the door in front of her with her tail. "Flamekit!" Whitekit called, his voice shrill. "What are you doing here? We aren't supposed to leave camp, let alone the Nursery!" He then caught up to the flame colored she-kit, shaking his head in confusion before gazing at Loius. "Who are you?" He asked, then turning his gaze to his collar. "What's that little round thing around your neck?" Flamestar22 00:37, May 5, 2015 (UTC) (IK, BUT WHY DID WHITEKIT FOLLOW) Thunderheart 00:40, May 5, 2015 (UTC) (Uh, bc he wanted to know where his sister was going. And this plot is a bit sudden, if Flamekit will have Loius's kits, it'll take time for them to develope their love for eachother. Flamestar22 00:48, May 5, 2015 (UTC) (Okay, and yes. I said SOON ENOUGH, not RIGHT THIS SECOND. Louis likes Flamekit, but Flamekit isn't so sure. Atm they are friends. And besides, would Whitekit really follow Flamekit all the way to twolegplace, and risk getting in trouble? Oh wait...Whitekit would never get in trouble, lol, but still) Thunderheart 00:51, May 5, 2015 (UTC) (They don't even know what this place is.. they are KITS.) Flamestar22 00:52, May 5, 2015 (UTC) (Um, stop arguing, please... -.-) Archie got up from his basket, and he stretched. He went over to his food bowl, and nibbled at the dry pellets in his food bowl. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 04:25, May 5, 2015 (UTC) (Seriously, you just deleted my post...) Thunderheart 12:58, May 5, 2015 (UTC) (I just checked the History, and it says that I did not delete your post... -.-) Archie nibbled at the food pellets. Once he had finished, he sat down, and started grooming himself. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 19:12, May 5, 2015 (UTC) (Well, my post is GONE. I'll do it again) Flamekit spun around to see Whitekit. "What are you doing here, mouse-fodder? Get lost, bug!" Flamekit spat at her brother. (Shortened version) Thunderheart 21:00, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Whitekit unsheathed his claws. "No! I won't! You're not the boss of me, and what are you doing here anyway?? Wait till mom knows you're leaving camp without permission!" Flamestar22 21:03, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Flamekit smacked Whitekit's face. "One, I am the boss of you! Two, that's none of your stupid business! And three, I don't care! She doesn't love me anyway!" Flamekit snapped, swatting at her brother, claws unsheathed. "Now get lost, you worthless piece of dirt!" (she obviously states how she feels about Whitekit XD) Thunderheart 21:07, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Whitekit let out an angry growl, stomping his paws against the dirt. "She does love you, you just refuse to accept the fact that you can't boss everyone around!" Unsheathing his claws, he whirled around, and swatted a paw at Flamekit's ears. "We're not supposed to be here! Why are you here anyway!?" Flamestar22 21:11, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Flamekit hissed and bit her brother's legs. "She hates me! You know it! She hates me! Hates me! Hates me hates me hates me!!! Now go away before I tear you apart!" Flamekit squealed. Thunderheart 21:21, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Whitekit easily dodged, anger raging in his eyes. (its like hes being controlled by the dark forest) His eyes blazed, and he charged forward, knocking his brother off of his forepaws and pinning him. "She doesn't! She loves her kits! Don't think for a second she regrets kitting!" Flamestar22 21:25, May 5, 2015 (UTC) (FLAMEKIT'S A GAAALLLL) Flamekit easily knock her smaller brother off. "She doesn't regret kitting ''you, but she hates me!" Flamekit spat. Little did Flamekit know that Louis was already gone. "I'm running away forever!" Thunderheart 21:31, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Archie went out of the catflap, and out of his housefolk's nest. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 00:19, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Flamekit left Whitekit. She could do without him and Gingerblossom forever! She wouldn't miss them at all! "I can hunt on my own!" she declared loudly, venturing deeper into twolegplace. "And I can scare off kittypets, too!" Thunderheart 00:22, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Rosetta waited for a reply from Burnet. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 05:04, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Jackie blinked as her carrier was set down in her housefolk's home. The unfamiliar scents made her nostrils twitch. She turned to her brother, who was beside her, and looked equally nervous. However, Tiger soon overcame his apprehension and padded forwards. He was immediatly stroked by two Twoleg kits. Eager to recieve the same treatment, Jackie followed. BLAZEFIRE 07:08, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Archie went back outside through the catflap. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 07:09, May 10, 2015 (UTC) ( Hey Brams, is it okay if Jackie and Tiger have the same housefolk as Archie?) Jackie observed her surroundings. She was on a large fluffy surface: a ''rug, ''her mother had taught her. In the corner was a section that looked like the wall had fallen down, which was a ''window. ''Beside the window was a ''sofa. ''The house smelled sweet, and Jackie liked it. BLAZEFIRE 07:16, May 10, 2015 (UTC) (Yeah, that's okay. Archie's out of the house rn though) Archie leapt onto the fence, making careful not to slip off the fence like he nearly did last time. He tasted the air - nothing unusual... -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 07:59, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Suddenly, Jackie felt a Twolegs grab her by her scruff. She let out a surprised yowl, only to be hushed by her Twoleg. Something was going on here. " Jackie, calm down," a voice said. It was Tiger's. Twisting her head, she saw him and gasped. Around his neck was something blue and odd- a collar. " They're giving you one." BLAZEFIRE 08:30, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Archie trotted away from his housefolks' nest, deciding to go for a walk. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 08:42, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Jackie hissed as the thing was slipped over her head. It was an unusual tightness on her neck- but she felt proud to wear it. Tilting her head back, she purred as the Twolegs stroked her head. ''I like my new name, ''she thought, remembering how the Twolegs had called her that. " Want to go outside?" Tiger asked. Jackie shook her head and pressed cloer to the Twoleg who stroked her. " Not now. I might take a nap." Jackie felt a yawn rising up in her throat. BLAZEFIRE 09:03, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Archie scratched at his collar, bored, as he padded to each of the territory of the wild cats. Archie had heard rumors about the cats eating bones, but he didn't care about them - and he didn't believe them, either. He wondered what the wild cats did all day, without housefolk to care for them. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 05:53, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Tiger's claws clinked against the hard stone. He was about to try and find a way out of the house, but paused. There was an odd stench in the air... he turned and his eyes alighted on a pile of fur in the corner. Raising his voice in surprise, he called out to his sister: "Jackie! There's another cat here!" BLAZEFIRE 10:16, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Louis saw Martin, the large black tom. "Hello," Martin said before landing on the ground with a tremendous thud. "Hi," Louis said, noting the cat's fatness. Thunderheart 13:09, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Archie decided to head back to his nest, so he leapt back onto the fence and took his scent trail back. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 19:27, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay